book_vs_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Because of Winn-Dixie
''Which is better?movie or your mom ''Text from Wikipedia "Because of Winn-Dixie is a children's novel written by Kate DiCamillo which was published in 2000 and the winner of a Newbery Honor distinction the following year. In 2000, the book won the Josette Frank Award and in 2003 won the Mark Twain Award. Based on a 2007 online poll, the National Education Association named the book one of its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children." It was one of the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time in a 2012 poll by School Library Journal. It has been adapted as a 2005 family film, directed by Wayne Wang, produced by Walden Media and Twentieth Century Fox." Movie Text from Wikipedia "Because of Winn-Dixie is a 2005 family film adapted from the book of the same name by Kate DiCamillo and directed by Wayne Wang. It was produced by Walden fxxk Media and released by 20th Century Fox. The role of Winn-Dixie was played by two Picardy Shepherds, a rare breed from France." Book Summary Text from poop Opal Buloni and her preacher dad move to Naomi, Florida from Watley, Florida. Even though it's a new place, ten-year-old Opal isn't digging it. She misses her friends, her home, and her mother who left her when she was a little girl. Life is pretty rotten. Enter Winn-Dixie, a mangy stray dog that Opal befriends as he ransacks a Winn-Dixie grocery store. The lovable mutt falls in love with Opal and the preacher, they fall in love with him, and voila! Opal's summer suddenly takes a turn for the better. Fxxk Winn-Dixie's easygoing nature, he manages to introduce Opal to new friends in Naomi—the little old librarian, Miss Franny; the alleged witch, Gloria Dump; and the shy pet store worker, Otis. Opal spends each day swapping stories with these new friends, despite taunts from the neighborhood bully patrol. As Opal's brain gnaws on the stories, she learns that, like Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, what you see isn't always what you get. She also aches for the loss of her mother, wishing she could have story time with her. Things go on like this for a while, and then Opal and Gloria Dump plan a shindig. Opal invites everyone, including the bully patrol. Everything is going swimmingly until a storm comes and poof! freaks out Winn-Dixie, who is ridiculously afraid of thunderstorms. Poof again! Winn-Dixie disappears. Opal and her dad search and search, coming up with nada. Then, as her dad tries to convince her to give up, Opal has a mother of a meltdown. Literally. It's about her mother (you know, the whole "abandonment" thing). She and the preacher have a heart-to-heart. Opal realizes that her mom isn't coming back, but she has a father who loves her, friends who love her, potential friends to love her, and she'll be okay. Plus, Winn-Dixie was hiding under the bed at the party the whole time. So Opal still has a mangy dog that loves her, too. But it's not just that. She can love each and every one of them in return, for as long as they are in her life. It's a happy, happy day in Opal's world. Life lessons learned; warm fuzzies felt. Movie Summary ''Text from Wikipedia '' 10-year-old India Opal Buloni has just moved to the small town of Naomi, Florida with her father, a preacher. While in the Winn-Dixie supermarket. that summer, she encounters a scruffy dog that is wreaking havoc. Opal claims that it is her dog, and names it Winn-Dixie. She discovers that Winn-Dixie becomes friends with everyone he encounters, and she makes some new friends in the process. She also rekindles the relationship with her father, and learns ten things about her mother who abandoned them seven years ago. One of the people Opal meets is Miss Franny Block, a kind and somewhat eccentric elder librarian, who runs the Herman W. Block Memorial Library and tells her many great stories. Opal also meets Gloria Dump, a blind recovering alcoholic with a "mistake tree" in her backyard that has beer bottles hanging from it, which she describes as the ghosts of all the things she has done wrong. One day during the summer, fed up with Winn-Dixie, the landlord of the Bulonis' trailer park orders the preacher to get rid of the dog. The preacher calls the pound to take Winn-Dixie away. Opal begs her father in tears not to let them take Winn-Dixie. Unable to see his daughter this upset, the preacher tells the people from the pound to return Winn-Dixie, claiming that he is not the dog he called about. Opal gets a job at Gertrude's Pets and befriends a worker there, Otis. She also meets a girl named Sweetie Pie Thomas who is eager to get a dog like Winn-Dixie. Opal now feels happy that she has made so many friends. Opal eventually gets to keep Winn-Dixie. Later, a thunderstorm comes and Winn-Dixie, being afraid of thunderstorms, runs away. Soon, they go back to the party and Otis starts to sing a song on his guitar. Winn-Dixie is heard outside howling along to the song. Everyone lets him in and welcomes him back. What's the Difference? *Antagonists **Movie: Mr. Alfred Which Is Better? Which is better: book or movie? Book Movie Category:Kids Novel & FIlm Category:Newbery Honor Category:Mark Twain Award Category:Josette Frank Award Category:Awards